Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook
|price = PDF: $19.99 }} Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook is the core rulebook for Werewolf: The Forsaken. It is described as "a game of savage fury", and is the second game for the Chronicles of Darkness (the "New" World of Darkness). Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Full Moon Rising :The world is in shadow. To one side stretches the forest, to the other the city. Your claws are stained with blood. Your senses whisper of prey that runs before you, and of predators who stalk even the likes of you. You hear the howls of your brothers and sisters. Luna rises. Your blood boils. It is time to hunt. :Wolves at the Door :''Werewolf: The Forsaken the game of bestial violence and supernatural terror is the second core setting sourcebook intended for use with White Wolf's new Storytelling System™. Werewolves are creatures of original sin, tainted by ancestral crimes and driven to hunt by the shame of being abandoned. This book details what it is to be Forsaken, one of the Tribes of the Moon. Create your own werewolf pack and seek redemption or give in to your savage nature.'' Prologue: Fresh Meat Fiction. A pack of Uratha track down a young werewolf about to go through his first change, but things don't go according to plan. Introduction An overview of werewolves, Forsaken-style, plus notes on theme, mood and appropriate inspirational literature and media. Also includes a lengthy lexicon, including many terms from the First Tongue. Chapter One: The World of the Forsaken The society, legends and enemies of the Uratha. Chapter Two: Character Character creation rules, building on those for mortals in the World of Darkness Rulebook. Includes all the traits specific to Uratha, including Gifts. Chapter Three: Special Rules and Systems Rules for Uratha specific actions and circumstances, like interacting with spirits, changing forms, and dealing with the Death Rage. Chapter Four: Storytelling and Antagonists Advice and suggestions for running a Forsaken chronicle, and details of various antagonists from the Pure to the Hosts and other menaces. Appendix One: The Spirit World An overview of the Shadow and its denizens, including rules for creating Spirits. Appendix Two: The Rockies An introduction to Werewolf: The Forsaken's signature setting, the Rocky Mountains. Epilogue: Skins Fiction. The aftermath of the young Uratha change, following on from the Prologue. Background Information Mark Rein•Hagen is credited no less than four times in the opening pages for creating Werewolf and/or the World of Darkness. Memorable Quotes Characters * Dana Knife-to-the-Back, signature character for the Blood Talons Tribe * Doomwise, signature character for the Bone Shadows Tribe * Elias Winterborn, signature character for the Storm Lords Tribe * Heartsblood, signature character for the Hunters in Darkness Tribe * Kalila Bleeding-Edge, signature character for the Iron Masters Tribe * Nameless, signature Ghost Wolf character Terminology Uratha, Father Wolf, First Tongue, Spirits, Pangaea, the Shadow, Hosts, Luna, the Pure Tribes, Spirit-Ridden, First Change, Death Rage, Auspice, Tribes, Rites References Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken books Category:2005 releases